


You Love Me, I Know That You Love Me

by Sardonicc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bara Sans, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Papyrus, Light Angst, Sans Is A Dick, Sans Needs A Hug, Sexual Assault, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicc/pseuds/Sardonicc
Summary: You the Reader gets pulled into the underfell universe after meddling around in your boyfriend's workshop.he desperately tries to find a way to get you back home before his alt.self ruins up everything he has ever built with you.i suck at summaries





	1. Fake love hurts as much as real LoVe.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by Broken Promises And Timelines by Tyrant tortois

Today was not your day..this is the second time he took all of your clothes and hidden them while you were in the shower. The only thing he left was a very short skirt and the stained thin powder blue tank you left in the bathroom from the other day after he squirted mustard on you when you refusing to go with him to do his rounds in Hotland. You were beyond irritated with him at this point. Not to mention how he tripped you as you walked away after confronting him in the living room about it. 

He just stood there towering over you with his hands shoved in his coat pockets glaring down at you with an annoyed look as you " _mouthed off to him_ " You huff angrily knowing you weren't getting anywhere with him and turn around to stomp away and ready to head to MTT resort for a while to hang out with Catty and Bratty. You hated being here and you just needed to get away from this asshole, you almost hesitate when you look down at your outfit, a tank top and skirt. This really wasn't appropriate for public... _especially if you were going to be walking around by yourself_ , but you refused to be around him. 

He removed his left hand from his pocket and a small bone is summoned in front of your slightly raised foot, causing you to face plant and full on flash papyrus your lady parts as he comes down the stairs to see why you were yelling. He loses his footing and falls down the rest of the steps letting out a small barely audible "Nyeh" as his face smacked against the floor.

Red let out a roar of laughter clutching at his sides and wiping away a non-existent tear. You quickly sat up pulling the mini skirt down over your ass as much as the elastic would allow it, your face flushed and throbbing with pain as you hold your nose and it began to bleed. Anger boiled in the pit of your stomach as you got ready to scream at him, But Papyrus beat you to it as he yanks him up off the ground by the collar of his shirt. Red begin to sweat as Papyrus grimaced at him. Their faces inches away from each other as he muttered something to him you couldn't hear before slamming him into the wall and looked at you. You quickly turn away too mortified to look at his face after you accidentally fashed him your _vj_. He proceeded to leave the house not giving you a second look at you as a small tinge of red covered his sharp cheekbones, slamming the front door closed. You turn back to glare at Red only to see he's teleported away.

_Asshole_.

You decided to stay in the house since he was gone and text Catty and Bratty that you weren't coming to see them today. Your mood was ruined now. Even if what you were wearing wasn't much different from what most of the monster girls typically wore down here you still refused to walk around with you ass cheeks hanging out and no panties. You'd be baiting yourself for sure, especially without Red or Papyrus there to keep thirsty bastards away from you. Being a human in the underground full of monsters apparently spiked a lot of fetishes you found out not too long after you met Sans... Even with them knowing the skeleton brothers had ' _claim_ ' over you it didn't stop them from trying something too much outside of Snowdin.

Your phone pings when Catty replied.

'You flaking bitch jk! Luv yiu' Bratty with something similar. You chuck your phone to the other side of the couch and turn on the tv since you had nothing else to do.

* * *

It was mid day when Papyrus came back. You had been sitting on the couch, arm propping your head up as you lazily watched tv when he came in from royal guard business. He looked pissed off _per usual._

"SANS! HAVE YOU SEEN MY-"

His stopped mid sentence as he turned his head to see you sitting there on the couch with your feet folded under you. Still wearing the short skirt with nothing under it. His eye lights roamed over your form before they moved slowly up to your face and his cheeks dusted red. He cleared his non existent throat and coughed quickly reverting his eyes from you to the floor.

"H-Hi-"

"-Human...to avoid anymore of today's.. _accidents_ I suggest you bring your garments with you to the wash room from now on, honestly to think one such as yourself could be so careless."

"But I didn't! _He!-_ "

"-Don't think I would ever believe that lying sack of shit. _I know you didn't_." he sneers at you, but with that said he walks up to you handing you a small bag and made a B-line straight to his room stomping up the stairs and slamming his door shut. Looking inside the bag you found 4 pairs of leggings and 2 black and red striped long sleeved sweaters.

"Yes! Thank you Papy!~"You shout to him from the living room and hop off the couch putting on a pair of leggings with a cute design on them.

Papyrus had a crush on you,though he'd never admit it, He acted the same way the one from your timeline did. You had known about it long before you knew about being soulmates with Sans and long before you were thrown into this timeline. You had been staying with them for 6 months now since then and even this version of him was bad at hiding it from you despite how he acted. It put a strain on staying under the same roof with he and this Sans... Their brotherly love involved a lot of hitting and violent threats...You would have stayed at the Inn if you hadn't had to stay together because It was literally physically painful to be away from each other, that and your have no protection from harassment if you did. But...it wouldn't be much of a difference since you still got harassed even by them. Only difference was that they wouldn't actually _kill you_. 

You remember how furious he had gotten when he found out that you two were bonded together and flat out got ready to beat Sans to dust for going anywhere near you in the first place and forbid you to be anywhere near him. First you had thought he was just livid with the fact that Red was bonded with _you. A human_. And was probably embarrassed with the irony since he was captain of the royal guard and was supposed to kill you, but then he said something to you that through you way off. 

" ** _WHY WOULD YOU EVER CHOOSE THAT INFERIOR SACK OF FUCKING TRASH OVER ME!!!??"_** he screamed turning his attention on you once he was done yelling at Red. And you looked at him confused and scared as you tried to back away just for him cornered you.

"H-h..h-huh?" confused as hell and terrified you couldn't stop trembling as he stood threateningly over your cowering form huffing with rage as he glared down at you. Murder clearly on his face. 

" _ **D** ** _on't_ fucking play stupid, bitch. Why. Would. you. Choose. HIM! **_ " he slammed his hand next to your head and you almost pissed yourself. Even if Papyrus was kinda your friend....he was still a very violent guy with an abnormally short temper...

_And extremely high LV._

Intimidation was all he knew to get what he wanted. Being captain of the royal guard _In this timeline_ apparently did that to you.

"I-I.. I-im s-sorry!" was all you could push out as you stared up at him through wide eyes, you don't know if he had summoned a sharp femur unconsciously or if it was to threaten you or if he was actually about to impale you but you were scared and tears begin to fall. He immediately lost all his anger, face softening and backed off looking a bit guilty, then tried to make you feel better after you flat out started balling on the floor spewing "i'm sorries" to him pathetically. Not a favorite memory you two share.

* * *

When Sans finally came home it been 11 at night. You were half asleep on the couch when he bleeped into existence a few feet  from you scaring the shit out of you. Your soul thrummed in your chest as warmth filled your body as it called out to his. You hated it...

Getting up to greet him you stood up but stopped once a horrible smell hit you and your nose and your face reflexively scrunches up. He reeked of bourbon and cigars again...

"...Red, we-" before you finished your he held out two expensive looking decorative bags full of something to you. Your face shifts from grossed out to confusion as he eyes you with a large smile on his face. Red eye lights boring into your eyes as you look up at him. 

"Miss me doll? Just doing a little shopping for my sweet little princess. "

' _Shopping my ass, he was gone all day! '_

The corners of his smile lowers a little and you sigh grabbing the bags and looking inside you find a large assortment _very_ expensive looking lace bras, and... _Thongs_!? Your eyes widen.

"Heh. Knew you'd like 'em just thought i'd pick up somethin more suiting for you ta show how much i love ya, was gettin sick of the cutsy shit you keep wearin."

You look back up at him with a straight face before dropping the bags on the floor, you turn around and walk towards the stairs. You knew this pattern this happened three times every month. He did it again...you knew so the moment you felt a cringing pain in your chest while you were making lunch for yourself today. As if someone had took a bunch of needles and pierced your heart with them. The pain hurt unbearably. You fell to the floor doubled over in agony as more pain filled your chest along with a flood of anger, lust, and not long after regret. The feeling continued for hours before it finally stopped. You cried relieve before cleaning yourself up, and taking a bath to try to sooth yourself from the heart ache.

You are so done with this asshole.

He's been out doing THAT all day and thought he could make it up to you with this,this time? Fuck no! Tears start to prick your eyes as you get ready to go up to Papyrus's room.

Before you could get any further you yelp as large bony arms wrap around your waist and pull you back into his sternum as he pressed his sharp teeth against the crook of your neck and you pruse your lips together in disgust, the alcohol strong on his breath as he nuzzled into you while rocking. You mind trying to cloud over with ease and arousal as his thoughts invade your mind in an attempt to ride the anger and hurt you felt.

"Is thad any way ta say thank you pet?..."  Your stomach begains to hurt with anxiety, the stress behind him was slowly killing you, not that he cared. And it hurt. The entire fact that this...This _monster_ was a part of your Sans, that your goofy laid back prankster at home, your real home, that showed you unconditional love daily had a part of him that was like... _This_.

"Think I deserve some gratitude." he said his low voice laced with a silky imatation love as he slid his hands from your waist over your hips slowly pausing once the reached the leggings Papyrus gave you phalanges digging into the fabric piercing through them puncturing your skin making you let out a small hiss.

"...... _where did you get these sweetheart?._.." His voice was calm but you could feel something dangerous rising within his soul.

"...."

" **Answer me."** You remained silent as you felt your soul haze with jealousy and searing anger as he pulled more at them causing the small tares to rip more, a small glimmer of fear poked it's way through the toxic emotions of his mind before it was replaced with more anger.

"Iz gonna be like that again, huh?" he said calmly releasing you from his grip. You barley manage to turn round to look at him before your body is slammed to the floor with an invisible weight making a yelp escape your lungs and your pined under him. Red's left eye ablaze with hands on either sides of your head as he stared down at you with a sadistic smile.

"...One of yer little _fans_ give you this?" He slurred. " _Cuz last I fuckin checked I threw out all of your little cutesy shit_." he said mania clear in his voice. Fear gripping at your stomach as your heart pounded in your chest. Dark thoughts start flooding your mind and began to feel your soul pull from your chest. Your eyes grew wide.

" _d-don't_..."tears slowly fall from the corners of your eyes as his smile stretched more with amusement as your hand come up to clutch at your chest, hes going to try to remove it again, the bond with _your_ Sans. Why _this time_ wasn't clear but the last time it was so you would completely submit to him. Your nose starts to sting as more fear spreads inside you and you sniffle hard as more tears all. "please don't." You say weakly as you stare into the mirroring face of your lover hoping that he would show mercy in his drunken state. More anger and jealousy clouds your mind the longer you do. You hesitantly bring shaky hands up to gently push at his chest and his hand shot to your neck making a terrified shrik leave you before squeezing tight enough to leave bruises.

" _Why don'cha stardoff by-_ " 

"-SANS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE PATROLLING WATERFALL TODAY!" Papyrus yelled as he bursted through his bedroom door.

 (Yes!thank you,thank you papyrus you horrible yet wonderful soul!) he stared down at you two from the balcony in mild shock before it's quickly replaced with a grimace. Sans grip on your neck loosened immediately as his smile fell and looked up at Papyrus glaring down from the balcony of the stares.

" _What are you doing to the human this time._.." his voice was calm and sounded so unnatural from what you were used to. Red leaned up slowly studying papyrus's face carefully still straddling your form, the weight of his magic keeping you from getting up. His smile slowly returning as he seemed to have noticed something he shrugs and winks.

"...nothin boss just.. _havin a'lil fun with'er..nothin you'd be interested in..."_ You can't read his soul

_He's up to something..._

You start to panic _._ You try to calm yourself to feel his soul frequency but he's locked you out.

 

" _Fun_? **WHAT KIND OF FUN INVOLVES YOU PINING HER DOWN WHILE SHE SQUIRMS UNDERNEATH YOU!!?"** He booms. Red begins to smirk as he slowly lowers his hands down to your waist and slowly caresses the exposed skin of your belly.

_"_ Hmm...just the kind of fun two people have when they are alone in a room together...you know..the fun that I'm talking about why don't cum join us paps I'm sure she'd **Love** ta have ya this in'er this time, I see the way you two look at each other." he said with another wink.

_Have you no shame man!?!_

Red chuckled slowly as he continued to slowly rub your belly and glide his phalanges under your tank top exposing more of your deep skin tone stopping as it sat below your breast. "Hell I'm drunk enough.." you begin to struggle more but gave up knowing he was too heavy for you.

" _Wanna have a three way?_ Show big bro whatcha got." 

Papyrus's face lit up like a lamp as he look taken back at his brothers shameless display and forwardness. This wasn't the first time he's done this either. You found out he only did stuff like this in front of him as a way to gloat and brag about the one thing his brother couldn't take from him even with force. But this!?

Like a deer caught in headlights he watched as Red proceeded to do as he pleased to you. All you could do is close your eyes and wish that you'd die from this embarrassment before he fucked you to death in front of his younger brother. You hear Papyrus let out a loud growl before several sharp bones shot out towards Red 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus got reader the stripped shirts to keep monsters men away from her when she's out by herself.


	2. It'll be over with soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a lot of people forget that Underfell is the mean version of everyone in Undertale.

You let out a heavy sigh as you looked up at the ceiling. You hated it here, you hated how this version of him treated you. Every single day here since you were ripped from your timeline and thrown into this one had been hell for you. Everything he would do to you was just to prove that he 'Didn't love you.', To prove that he wasn't the same as your ' _pathetic pussy whipped goody two shoes_ ' back in your timeline. That you weren't his Soulmate and he'd that he'd 'sooner dust himself than ever accept that'

It stung more than lemon juice in a cut to hear those words from the mouth of the imposter that looked and sounded so much like _your_ Sans.

You learned to always just smile holding back all the anger and rage you felt, ignore every petty hurtful thing he did to you. Every low blow he gave you just to be downright mean-spirited no matter how much it hurt you both.

You knew what he was doing. 

On the days when it became too hard to hold back tears from the derogatory, racist and sexist things he spat out at you, You'd run to Papyrus for comfort as the stabbing pain in your soul grew. You didn't understand why he would do this to you when he could feel it too, All of the misery he was putting you in just to break you, make you feel like less of a person not even worthy of being alive...just to prove to you how much he hated your existence. No matter how much his soul desperately called out to yours when he was gone or any time when you were in distress. How it would bloom with so much love and warmth when you were together as he fought the strong urge to show you any affection at all. It hurt him bad, and you knew it did. You couldn't understand why he hated you and his alternate self so much even after 6 months of being trapped here.

6 months trying to get you to break the bond that his alternate self-created with you. Just out of spite. Just to make sure your soul would fracture and you'd be in pain.

But you would refused. 

You refused to let him have this.

So every day even after your daily dose of physical,mental, and emotional abuse and the physical toll it took on your soul you still smiled sweetly at him in the end and tell him "I love you." Repairing the reoccurring damage that racked over your souls to end all of the agony he was putting the both of you through. He'd just stare at you as if you were a lunatic before you felt his rage, picking you up by the neck and slamming you into the nearest wall glowering at you with red pinpricks as his grip tightened painfully slowly cutting off your oxygen slowly as your eyes burned and watered.

He wanted you to hate him, it was almost a need it seemed like, but you wouldn't. You had come to learn that this Sans was an extremely overly insecure and anxious mess over reasons that had something to do with Papyrus becoming the royal guard caption and how the underground was in this timeline. He had nothing but hate for everything 92% of the time and just wanted to take his anger out on everyone and everything else. It hurt you to see him like this, you wanted him to be happy, to live happy...for everyone down here to be happy.

You'd bring your hands up to try to pry away the death grip he had on your neck only to have it tighten more threatening to break your neck. You weakly move your hands over his nala and ulna stroking them gently in a caring way. You needed to let him know it was ok, that you still trusted him no matter how much he scared you, no matter how he treated you. The corners of your vision fading as the room starts to blur your hands shaking now as you lose all your strength and they drop to your sides limply. You struggle to rasp out an 'I love you' one more time and your body falls to the floor as he disappears, sadness and depression cloud your mind before you black out.  

'I love you' You had forgotten those three words had so much power in this timeline.

When you come to you're in Papyrus's bedroom, he gives you a glass of water and sits down next to you. You only manage to take a few sips before the pain is too much and set it down on the bedside table fighting back the painful coughs that follow after. He stares down at you with worried sockets reaching out to ghost his phalanges over the large black and purple bruise that covered your neck and you can't help but flinch away when his touch makes contact and you apologize as tears prick your eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you like he does... I would never bring any harm to my l-" he catches himself pausing for a moment then lets out a sigh as his red eye lights look away as a very light pink dusts his sharp cheekbones. "Let me just heal you..you'll feel better, I promise..." He talks softly, a large change from the loud voice he usually had.

You nod and he places a gentle hand on your neck softly pressing into it before pulling back to remove his red glove. His porcelain white bones gently press back into your neck and you feel a cool tingling sensation spread over the area as the pain in your throat starts to numb.

This was nice.

Why couldn't you get this treatment from Red? Just something soft for once... closing your eyes as the blissful feeling runs over your skin not noticing the now much more visible blush that spreads across his face. 

Your eyes shoot open when he pulls you into his lap and runs his hands down your arms pinning them to your sides and you look back at him. "U-um... Papy? " you can't hide your nervous tone. He runs his hands over them soothingly to calm you.

"(Y/n)..I know your time here has been... less than favorable for you because of Sans... I admittedly haven't been very nice either..." It sounded like it was hard for him to admit. "But unlike him, I do deeply care for you, and how you feel...your health and safety....You aren't worthless to me." You feel him turn his skull to the side and and sigh as he holds you tighter. "Dont belive a word of what he says to you, _you are loved_. No matter what he tells you." He says slipping his bony arms around your belly then rests his mandible on top of your head. Your eyes get hot and start crying he squeezes you tightly as tear stream down your face. It had been so long since you heard those words, to have had any affection from someone since you arrived here. He moves his skull to the crook of your neck gently pressing his sharp teeth into it.

 _" I love you_..." he whispers tone heavy with passion and all you can do is nod as more hot tears fall from your eyes. After all of the abuse and neglect for months... You finally receive comfort from a familiar face. But you were scared. Grateful but so scared at the same time after being conditioned into having your feelings stepped on so much by the doppelganger of people you loved so dearly.

"Thank you..." you rasp sniffling and he presses a bony kiss into your shoulder before you feel a new found warmth flood your chest and the hairs on your neck stand on in. He leans back onto the bed pulling you onto his chest and you spend the rest of the night cuddling with him. Too tired to acknowledge the alien feeling you had in your soul now. A few days pass and you haven't seen or heard from Red. Papyrus tells you he's just being a pussy about his feelings for you, not giving you any more answers after that.

More days pass and your soul begins to hurt almost as much as it did when he was around abusing you.

 

Weeks go by and you feel like you're going to die. You tried to ease the pain by spending every moment in his room curled in his blankets. You even tried dressing one of his pillows in one of his spare hoodies to cuddle next to in his wake but didn't do much of a difference. Your body was starting to get ill.

 

Two and a half weeks have pass, you were laying on the couch curled in a ball when Red finally come home, he looks like shit. Not that you're in any better shape. The lines under his sockets deeper, like he hadn't gotten any sleep in days, his bones looked brittal and like chipping glazed paint on a coffee mug, his face covered in sweat and clothes wrinkled and filthy with unknown stains and smelled as if he had rolled around in a pile of cigar ashes. He looked...older... His dim staticy eye lights slowly drag over the room before they spot you and makes his way over to the couch weakly picking your limp body up and tossing you on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and teleporting into his room setting you down on your feet and steadying you when you stumble.

"S-sans I-" he shushes you pressing a kiss to your lips pushing you onto the bed caressing you hips then resting his skull on your belly. He doesn't say a word. You don't say anything either... You both just lay there as your souls repair the damage that was made. You don't bother questioning where he was, you knew he wouldn't tell you. You hadn't felt any surge of conflicting emotions while he was gone so you doubted he did more cheating...but..he wasn't really your boyfrind was he?...groaning as anxiety stabs your stomach he gently shushes you and presses a kiss toyour belly and moves to spoon you, pulling you close to him. Tears prick your eyes and you try not to sob but he immediately notices, shushing and petting you as he pressed kisses to the back of your neck.

You were so sick of this...it wasn't going to be long before he was back to his normal abusive self...you just wanted to go back home and get back into your shared soft comfy bed with your _real_ lover instead of being stuck here in this shit hole with this shitty bootleg, being forced to sleep on his lumpy musky mustard stained one. , You'd much rather be in Papyrus's room again. Hell even the couch if this Sans wasn't such a jealous possessive asshole. Even with him showing utter hatred towards you, he refused to let you sleep anywhere else in the house. You knew the only reason why he made you stay in here whenever he came home at night was to keep you away from Papyrus.

'Need ta make sure ya don't go opening your legs for any other monster in town while I'm sleepin.' he'd always say as he traps you against the wall on the bed. As if you'd ever! you would never cheat on him even though he did on you constantly. And even if you did out of spite, you would still be cheating on the Sans from your timeline ruining everything the two of you had. A few hours pass and he's fast asleep.

You look over at your lovers doppelganger frowning.

 

You missed him.

 

The real him.

 

The one that _loved_ you so dearly with every bone that made up his body, you missed how he would hold you anytime the two of you were close, how he'd pepper your face with bony kisses speaking to you with so much love, telling you how much you meant to him, how much he was in love with you. You wanted to go back home, But you were stuck here for the time being until the 'bonding phase' with _Red_ was over with unfortunately for you. You close your eyes to try to go to sleep wanting to forget the pass few weeks completely, heck you wanted to forget the past half year...

Closing your eyes you fall asleep and dream of being back on the surface with your family. You're jolted wake when Red shot up scaring the hell out of you with his left eye ablaze and bones summoned to strike at anything that moved. You hold your breath and staying as silent and still as possible so he didn't notice you.

 

This was the other reason you hated being here.

 

Red had nightmares constantly and would always jump out of bed ready to kill someone. Too many times had you been abruptly woken up by being tossed to on the floor with a sharp bone pointed at your neck,or being slammed into the wall on the other side of the room as he stared at you with a demonic smile, and once him almost strangling you to death until he realized it was you letting go as if you had burned him. he would never apologize, and instead try to justify it by saying it was your own fault for being in his bed rather than the floor he said where you belonged with the rest of his trash. Your once virgin skin now littered with so many bruises and scars from him hurting you. Your boyfriend was not going to be happy when you went back home...

He let out a shaky breath before plopping back down onto the bed and fall back asleep, he must not have noticed you. Thank god. He looked ready to obliterate anything that caught his eye light. Whatever rattled his bones must have been pretty bad from how he reacted when he woke. It seemed worst than the other times. You've only seen him summon his magic like that when he was extremely pissed off, which was often now that you think about it..but he actually looked genuinely scared this time, like a child being screamed at by abusive parents... You turn fully over and on to your side to look at him, You still couldn't believe this was the same Sans you loved in your timeline despite what he would tell you. They were the same but yet so different and you hated that, but couldn't help but be intrigued by it. For starters he was much larger than your Sans, he towered over you, you couldn't believe the fact that he was considered short by monster standards. He was 6'4 after all, Even while lying down he still made you feel dwarfed by him. You glance to his sharp teeth. that was the other thing that set them so far apart from one another. While your lover's teeth where dull and fangs blunt,  his were very pointy and sharp.

They scared you a lot at first. But they didn't scare you as much as the look he'd give you when he caught you staring at them. The predatory grin that screamed murderous intent as if he were waiting for you to just run as fast as you can away from him so he could chase you down and tear you into bloody little shreds. But instead He would wink and say " _see sumthin ya like sweetheart_?" with a deep silky voice that reminded you so much of your lover and you'd blush quickly turning away and he would chuckle at you.

You'd seen his LV. What he did to people just for looking at him wrong way, how he's killed someone for something much less without a second thought. It scared you even more with what you knew he wanted to do to you. How he wanted to crush you with his hulking frame or bite into your neck with his sharp teeth. You knew he wouldn't but the fact that the could do it and even admitted to have thoughts about it too many times turned your stomach. It sent a cold shiver down your spine and he would see it. He knew you were terrified of him most the time. He liked it that way. Even lying next to him right now made a thread of fear course in you but you immediately crushed the thought as soon as it appeared you didn't want to wake him. You knew he couldn't kill you no matter how much he liked to gamble with your life at times just to make you beg him to stop and leave you alone or plead for him to help you when he put you in a dangerous situation. He was your soul mate, If he did it would be a death sentence for him, your souls were linked together even in this awful timeline. Red's brows knitted and his breathing stated to come out in small raged huffs shaking you from your thoughts. again already? Sheesh what happened to this guy to make him have so many nightmares? You sighed as you raised a hand to gently stroke his mandible in a caring manor to try to sooth him as he whined in his sleep, you did the same thing for the annoying dog that you often found in Papyrus's room back in your timeline when he would bark in his sleep. You didn't think you could put up with 3 more months of this. it'll be over with soon you tell yourself.

 You pull your hand away from his mandible when he started sweating again. Gross. He let out another faint whine and grips the sheets. You didn't like seeing him this way. This is probably partly why he's a total asshole all the time..you'd be grumpy too if you always had nightmares and didn't get any decent sleep. Maybe you should wake him.. You get ready to reach over and shake him then pause. you decided against it and pulled your hand away from him and turned away facing the wall to try to go back to sleep.

_He deserves it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still new to writing, don't be so bloody harsh.


	3. technically..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red messes with you at work again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reader is sexually frustrated and he knows

This was a reoccurring "game" he liked to play with you before the two of you knew about the soul mate thing. It would start off with him screwing up your inventory list, then putting everything you had just restocked out in front of the store for anyone walking by to just snatch and run before you could get to it in time coasting you hundreds of gold.

It was getting more than annoying since you couldn't do anything about it without him causing you some trouble with your accusing boss. Mettaton made you stay five more hours after your shift ended without pay each day instead of firing you and sucking Alphys on you. You refused to let Red have the joy of that knowledge that he was successfully making you have another mental break down, but this time you were in a lot more than trouble. He cornered you the moment alone at work pulling things from the storage room making you almost piss yourself as you dropped the box that was in your hands when he teleported behind you covering your mouth with his large hand causing you to let out a muffled squeak.

Grabbing you by the waist and pulling you close against him as he began whispering sexual threats into your ear from behind he breath warm fanning over your neck shape teeth grazing it making you flinch and jump away from him just for him to tighten his hold on you. You felt your heart sink into your stomach sink when his hand slowly slide down over your waist and into your pants skimming his index and middle phalanges over your folds for a bit before sliding your panties to the side and rubbed long strokes over your lips until they parted enough for him to press small circles into your clit.

Your face flushed as you let out a long whimpered moan and heat pool in your lower belly. He halted his movements and it was deathly silent for a few second and he removed his hands from your mouth finally allowing you the proper flow of oxygen you had been denied and pulled the other out from your pants quickly spun you around pinning you to the wall his hands on either side of your face as a wicked smile spread across his. You stare up at him wide eye with fear and shaking with your hands clutched together up to your chest as blood rushed in your ears and embarrassment deepen the hue of red on your face.

*you just _moaned!_

* _In front of him!_

*From him _touching you!_

You held your breath and gulped as he just stared at you with that smile searching your face for something. He then closed his eyes and let out a slow deep chuckle as if he just got a joke he didn't understand at first slowly shaking. As he brought his gaze back up to you, you flinched as he leaned into you caressing your cheek with the back of his hand.

"That face you're making...you're kinda a freak arent'cha?" you stared up at him in silence as anxiety gripped your stomach.

*How were you going to explain this to Sans! Red defiantly wasn't going to keep this a secret between the two of you and he for sure wasn't going to let you hear the end of it. Maybe you could bribe him? you quickly crush the thought as you began to fear what he would make you do.

 _"I'll give'ya a hint sweet meat.."_ With that said his eyes went completely void of any light before his left eye flared brightly with red and he opened his mouth as you began to see a glow of the same color and tongue slither from between his sharp teeth. It wasn't the first time you had seen it You had seen it before when he would eat usually when he was drinking mustard but it still weirded you out seeing a golden stud there. You were pulled from your thoughts as he slowly licked over his gold fang and the blood drained from your face. He was going to bite your neck open and you'd die here without anyone knowing who did it. Your heart was beating hard with adrenaline and what you hated to admit to also lust and he knew. More than a dozen you and sans would fool around in public before anyone could catch you with your pants around your ankles, panties pulled to the side as he tangled his phalanges in your hair pressing your face against the wall while he rammed his thick cock into you chuckling at you when you reached one of your hands back to grip his femur and pull him into you in a desperate attempt to get him to go faster.

You knew Red could see it,that pleading look begging him to fuck you hard against the wall.

* _What is wrong with you!?_ this isn't _your_ sans.

 _*Hes sexually_ _assaulting_ _you and you like it??!_

he lets out a teasing laugh as he leaned in closer to you, you flinch screwing your eyes shut waiting for pain. But instead where met with something warm and slimy as he slowly licked a line up from your neck up to your ear letting out a low growl as you let out a suppressed moan. Yep. This is turning you on a lot..you could feel the wetness in between your legs starting to form and your nipples harden as your cunt begged to be filled. No matter how you tried to hide it. he was going to find out how truly dirty you were ,how much you wanted to be _dominated._

 _*how much you wanted_ _**him.** _

You wanted him so much. You wanted to throw yourself on him as you felt your body throbbing for his touch. He pulled away from you humming in satisfied.

"Heh heh..i knew it.... I can feel it. Your soul's calling out to me, practically screaming for me.. begging for me to fill you with my magic. Fuck i can even smell'ya. Ya want me." he said matter of factly as a smug look came across his bony face.

" _Let me fill you up, I promise y_ _a'_ _wont be disappointed. I can make beg and scream for more._ _Give ya your deepest desires._ _Hear that cute voice of yours screaming out for me as I fuck ya n'ta my mattress. leave you so drunk on my dick that **my** name is all you know. Let me help you forget about that pipsqueak huh? ...Howzaboudit..? " _ You stood their speechless from his offer. You knew he was coming on to you when you first met him but thought he was just messing around with you. Red hated humans. But you wouldn't put it pass him to have sex with them..He shook you out of your daze when he grabbed you chin between his thumb and index phalanges with one hand and wrapping his other hand around your back and tilting his skull to the side.

" _Technically its not cheating.._ _I'm still your sweet little Sansy"_ he said mockingly leaning in to press a kiss to your soft lips only to pause when you heard heavy steps coming towards the two of you from outside the hall. His seductive smile was replaced with utter annoyance as he glared at the door for being interrupted.

_"I already know yer answer sugartits, jus lemme know when ya wanna have a good time."_ and with that he disappeared. You stood there staring up at where he was as your co-worker opened the door saying something to didn't catch replaying what just happened in your head.

 *technically he _is_ right....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No! don't go for bad boys! He won't treat you right! Also, im not going to lie...this whole fic is loosely based off a song by Melissa Steel.


	4. A/n

On hiatus for a while ( if it wasn't obvious by now)   
Reason, simply because writing is hard sometimes and this girl needs a break. A long one.


	5. I Love You (Non-cannon chapter.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and red have an intimate moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-cannon chapter. It was at one point part of the story when i first wrote it but took it out, but didn't want to trash it completely. This takes place on the surface a few months after the fell timeline breaks the barrier. reader and Reds relationship wasn't as abusive in this one and she hasn't made it back to her timeline yet but its mentioned that she has been to others in the attempt to get home.
> 
> Someone brought it to my attention that it has some triggers in it and I'm very sorry if i offended anyone that read it before i put this. reader is has a description and Red body shames a bit so again I'm sorry.  
> Keep in mind that when i say "loosely inspired by" that just means i took one small idea and incorporated it into my story i don't intend on actually following bpat's plot.

Waking up his left eye blazed, Red's eyes darted around ready to strike at anything that moved with his summoned bones.

_He was in his room._

The sweat on his brow bone ran down his skull as he let out a huffed sighed of relief as he fell back onto his bed.

_It was Another nightmare._

Putting his hands over his eye sockets taking in deep long breaths calming down a bit, he shifted onto his side to face the wall ready to fall back asleep. When reaching for the covers his phalanges brushed up against something squishy..and warm?... Grouping onto the thing he felt he let out an annoyed sigh. Did he bring home one of those sluts from the bar again? He must have forgotten...

He'd have to be sure to boot her out the door before it was daylight...but not before he had some fun and fucked her again. Actually? _Why wait_. A devious smirk curled at his bony lip bearing his sharp teeth as he wrapped his arms around their clothed belly pulled the sleeping form close to him. He honestly wasn't in the mood to go back to bed after that dream. Running his hands over their belly- huh. This one was plump here. Getting his fill of playing with their chub he gave one last gently squeeze and ran his phalanges up to their breast cupping them firmly. Her tits are a good size too. Most of the girls he's had sex with were damn near flat chested for his taste not much fun you can have with those ones, but they usually made up for that by having a nice ass. Besides, he liked fucking from behind more, _it gave him more control_.

A soft blush spread across his face as he gave a hard squeeze letting his metacarpals and phalanges sink into the mounds as he massaged them slowly as her nipples began to harden. She let out a small whimper but didn't wake. Moving his hands under her shirt to glide over their fur-

_Huh?_

As he grasped her body it was oddly smooth and warm.

 _Hm. Must have been a human this time. Whatever_.

He didnt have anything against humans per say after getting to know _you_ , but he didn't like them either, But boy were they easy to fuck. Once monsters got to the surface they became a prize, I'm the same sense you were underground. _A glorified sex toy_. Women practically threw themselves at him to have brag about a monster boyfriend. They all were usually one night stands or booty calls of course. Not that he was complaining. They'd offer him drinks and come back to his place or theirs or never even make it to a house. Sometimes it was in their car or behind the bar or in an alleyway. They'd be too drunk to be ashamed and he didn't care as much as it hurt _... He didn't want to... It was free ass and you didn't want anything to do with him anyway._

Pulling her closer he buried his face into her soft hair. Deeply inhaling the oddly very alluring soft scent sent of it. He let out a satisfying rumble as he shifted onto his back pulling her on top of him. She was small and chubby. He didn't mind. Her body was super soft compared to most of the monsters and other humans he fucked and as much as he didn't want to admit it, _ve_ _ry nice to cuddle_.

Laying there for a few more minutes to bask in the familiar euphoric feeling of her soft body pressed against his hard bones and let out a satisfied sigh and ran his phalanges down her back and cupped her ass in his right hand as his left rubbed small slow strokes up and down her back. Giving a small squeeze as he stared up at the ceiling.

this felt...so...nice... relaxing it made his mind fee hazy and warm as his soul began to softly thrum in his ribcage and he blinks.

huh..that's weird...

Shaking himself from his thoughts he continued his ministrations. She had a big ass. This should be fun he was getting kinda sick of the shapeless chicks that he would normally bring back, he wondered if _you_  felt like this. She shifted on top of him stirring in her sleep. He brought his other hand to cup her other cheek and gently massaged her ass and thighs as she brought her arms up to rest under her heard. As his eyelights glanced down to get a better look at her face he halted all his motions as his eye sockets went wide and eyelights shrinking into dim specs as choked back a shocked grunt. Looking down at the soft round face, hair wisping over It _begging_ to be brushed behind her ear was his _soul mate._

What the fuck were you doing here!? How did you get into his room! And why the fuck were you sleeping in his bed!?

The moment they got to the surface you quickly found yourself an apartment with all the gold you had saved up and another job to keep you steady a month after they did. You only came around once in a while "to see how you were doing" As you put it but he knew it was because your soul hurt as much as his did. You had to see him. Be near him. Two complete opposites that collided against one another too much and yet the universe paired them up. You were too sensitive for his taste, couldn't take his rough verbal treatment and would often call him abusive.

 _Not physically_.

But on a mental and emotional level. He would leave you in an inconsolable mess if you stayed too long usually. The things he liked about you he'd openly insult without care, he didn't even bother to hold back on more racial remarks he'd come to learn. He admittedly was too merciless with slut shaming you _jokingly_ when he learned you had been working at a bar part time when he showed up with another "girlfriend"

He spent the whole night watching you from the back of the bar so you wouldn't notice him, watching you get flirted with and guys offer dicking you down after your shift. He couldn't help it, it hurt him to see and hear that and he got jealous. It hurt more to treat you like that, but he just couldn't help it. He had issues that couldn't be left behind like the underground. His soul told him that you needed to be together but he didn't want someone like _you_ , he wanted someone he could treat badly without consequence, someone who would abuse him back whenever he did something morally bad or just disgustingly wrong so he wouldn't have to feel like a piece of shit for it afterward. Call him a masochist but self-destructive behavior was what he was used to.

 _But he couldn't do that with you... it was like repeatedly kicking a puppy who only showed him, l_ _ove. It hurt them both too much._  

You weren't much to write home about in his opinion but did have a lot of charm to you and a laid back personality, along with a slammin body. By human standards, you weren't much to look at from what he heard others say about you but he didn't understand human beauty standards enough to actually agree or disagree. He liked you either way. A lot of it made no sense to him. Human women wanted to be ridiculously thin with unrealistic proportions and craved features that only one race actually had, while monsters came in all shapes and sizes with multiple looks. Your belly was plump, hips were wide with thick thighs...something he personally really liked, all in all, you were a small girl with a nice body by monster standards. A lot smaller than most monster women were but perfect size for him. He was only 6'4 after all, _short_... but a hell of a lot taller than most human men.

When you first met he suggested you'd get better acquainted in bed which earned him a slap to the face and earned you a pained expression. Clutching your probably broken hand you also reminded him of his..other self... From the main timeline. Some shit about how you would never cheat on your sansy and how you would never even hop into bed with some creep you just meet like him...

 

It pissed him off because it still was _him_ and shouldn't matter...yet. _h_ _ere you are_.

 

There was a lot of different versions of him in the multiverse but only one her for some strange reason... Which meant you belonged to all of them. Whatever. Not like he cared.

 

_But he did_

 

He wanted you to himself. For you to show him so much affection whenever you were together. He actually did have fun with you the few times he wouldn't act like an asshole and managed to keep his mouth shut whenever he wanted to say something fucked up. You were stronger emotionally than you would let on to his surprise. He loved your smile, that voice, They way you would giggle at his jokes and blush when he would say something dirty. You hadn't been as scared of him like most humans were, but that was probably because you spent a year around nothing but bloodthirsty monsters. Hell, you were even brave enough to slap him when you first met. He would try his hardest to make you scared of him but you wouldn't even bat an eye at his attempts.

Pushing all thoughts aside. This was his chance to finally have his way with you. Continuing to rub your ass slowly he made his way down to the backs of your thighs and rubbed large circles through your shorts spreading your ass and pussy apart with each outward rotation. You let out a soft moan and he felt his soul throb with warmth as yours began to call out to him. Sliding his hands under the hem of your shorts he continued to play with your ass giving soft squeezes every now and then and dipped his finger into her entrance testingly.

"already so wet for me'un dirty girl?" He could feel his magic pooling in his pelvis as a cock began to contort and form pressing hard against his black shorts. Slowly he rocked his hips up pressing into your wet core as he pressed yours down against his cock dry humping you until the throbbing became unbearable his now fully erect cock begging to be set free. He removed his hands from your shorts and sat up on his elbows.

Was he really about to do this? You'd never forgive him.. Normally he wouldn't give a single fuck but this was his soul mate..you _actually mattered, this could permanently ruin things between them and he was ashamed to admit that he was scared._

Before he could give it another thought you let out a tired whine. "Sansy~ ..please don't stooop...."

He froze completely eyelights disappearing completely from what he just heard. You looked up at him as your hands curled around a rib and clavicle eyes half lidded.

Was she still asleep?

"Pleassee" you wined giving his rib a squeeze and he let out a moan from the feeling as you began to slowly stroke the rib clutched in your hand. He couldn't believe you were allowing this to him. Unless... _Was she thinking of him_? The warmth he felt immediately disappeared at the thought of them two together like this. Whatever...He wasn't about to pass this up.

Pulling down your shorts and panties and you shuffled to help free yourself from the cloth. The cool air of the room kissing your soaked heat your face still pressed against his sternum. You brought your hips down to grind hard against the bulge in his shorts. Letting out a soft moan as you did.

"Mmnh.."

You began grinding your hips back and forth his hard cock pressing against your clit. You still looked half awake but a very obvious arousal was spread across your face as a deep blush was set on your soft cheeks. "Mmn...hah... I want mooore.nnh.. sans p-please?... This isn't enough...Please.. Nnh..g-give m-me more?"

Hearing his name like that set something off in him. You wanted him. Not anything like this at least. You always wanted to just cuddle. Whats gotten into you? Or was it...

_Shes actually thinking of him isn't she? What was it about that pipsqueak that she liked so much! He was way better than him!_

Jealousy flared in his chest as he soon began to grasp your hips tighter and you let out a small whimper pressing your face into his chest.

Fine. If she wanted this whose he to deny it. Who cares which one of him shes thinking of. As long as it wasn't that annoying loud embarrassment with star eyes he would never be able to live that down if it was that _magnificent_ disaster. He'd kill himself to save from the embarrassment to his ego.

Moving one of his hands from your hips to between them he quickly pulled down the hem of his black shorts, thick red cock bobbing free and pressing against your belly. You hummed Shifting a bit closer to position your soaked core against it, rolling your hips spreading your slick juices along his length.

"That's right kitten..get it nice and wet, we dont want this to hurt do we?..unless..you're into that kind of thing..." he said letting out a cold chuckle as he looked to the side.

_Why does this hurt?_

_He stares at your face as you desperately chance your arousal, more soft moans slipping from your lips._

'...I want it to be me...' He thought to himself and a peing of unhappiness coldly runs through him. Sighing you stopped and sit up as you stared down at him eyes still half-lidded but now appearing fully awake.

" _Red_..."

His permanent smile was wiped clean away dropping into a frown as he stared up at you with a shocked expression.

"I can feel you.. Your soul?...everything you're thinking? I can hear it... I'm not thinking about him. I'm thinking about you and you alone Red. Don't be like this. You two are so different, all of you are but i wouldn't love you any differently... He...My sans understands... It's ok... Us doing this? It's ok." You said anf began rolling your hips again causing him to gasp and grab them hard. The new angle adding better friction as your juices slick his cock as it begins twitching with want as his soul throbbed with warmth. There was so much warmth, so much love. Is this what she felt for him? Your soul was calling out to him more as you continued.

"Because despite everything.. it's still you" you said sweetly with a soft smile halting your motions. A red blush spread across his skull as his mouth hung open in awe.

He couldn't believe this.

This feeling.

You loved him so much. Even after everything he has done to you and put you throughout of spite?

You pulled him from his thoughts as you raised your hips positioning his cock below your hot dripping entrance.

He broke eye contact with you, eyes darting around his brow bones knitted together and he began to sweat. Why did he feel so nervous! He's had sex countless times with so many different girls monster and human. He looks back up at you to see your smile lowering. Crap he really shouldn't be thinking about that right now. He was going to ruin things even more. Just stop thinking!

You place a gentle hand on his cheekbone making him focus on you again as you slowly teased him with your entrance making him groan in pleasure. If he had a heart it would be hammering right now. Why the fuck was he so nervous!? This was nothing new to him at all, but why did this feel different-

" _Because you love me~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 part chapter because I don't want to write a rushed smut scene due to being extremely behind schedule. Follow my Tumblr @ Sardoniccs-blog. I guess....  
> I haven't updated this in so long because it wasn't very popular i felt. Everyone wants the versions of Uf!sans where he's only nice to reader but mean to everyone else which personally doesn't sit well with me much because i honest to god dont see that realistically happening. Coming up next- more half passed writing that probably won't be posted for another 5 months...


End file.
